A life changing phone call
by tate.is.love
Summary: Macs Leben verändert sich komplett. Welchen neuen Weg wird sie einschlagen? HMshipper


_Die ganze Geschichte findet nach der Verlobungsfeier und schließlich nach Macs Hochzeit statt._

_Stellt euch vor, dass Mac Mic Brumby geheiratet hat, trotz Harms Absturzes. Mac ging mit Mic nach ihrer Hochzeit nach Australien, um dort ein neues Leben anzufangen. _

_Hier der Tag, an dem Mac mit Harm redet und ihm erklärt, sie gehe mit Mic nach Australien._

**Harms Apartment**

**19:32 Uhr**

Harm spielte gerade mal wieder total gedankenverloren auf seiner Gitarre, als es an der Tür klopft. Verwundert, da er eigentlich keinen Besuch erwartete, ging er in Richtung Tür und stellte seine Gitarre ab.

Mac stand vor seiner Apartmenttüre. Sie hatte Angst; Angst vor dem, was sie Harm jetzt erklären musste. Sie fühlte sich einfach nicht gut mit der ganzen Situation.

Jetzt öffnete Harm die Tür und sah sie überrascht an.

„ Hey,…kann ich rein kommen?"

„Eh, ja natürlich, komm rein."

Harm wusste nicht wirklich was er nun denken sollte. Da, vor seiner Tür stand Mac. Sollte er sich freuen seine beste Freundin zu sehen oder sollte er sich eher unwohl fühlen, da er genau wusste was am Abend von Macs Verlobungsfeier geschehen war. Sie hatten sich seit ihrem Besuch im Krankenhaus nicht mehr gesehen. Harm war nun schon eine Woche wieder daheim, war aber immer noch krank geschrieben.

Nun, wo Mac da war, hier bei Harm, fühlte sie sich schlecht. Sie hatte sich nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet. Wow, ich bin echt eine super Freundin für ihn und jetzt… 

Harm riss Mac aus ihren Gedanken und durchbrach die Stille, die eingekehrt war:

„ Möchtest du etwas trinken? Wasser? Tee?"

„Ja, ein Wasser wäre nett, danke" entgegnete Mac, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Setz dich doch schon mal, ich komme sofort."

Harm war verwirrt. Warum schaute sie ihn nicht an? Irgendwie war das eine komische Situation. Harm hatte ihr seine Liebe gestanden. Zugegeben, an einem etwas ungünstigen Zeitpunk, aber immer hin hatte er es überhaupt gesagt. Jetzt war sie Brumby's Ehefrau. Liebte sie ihn? War sie glücklich? Harm konnte sich all diese Fragen nicht beantworten.

Als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, hatte Mac auf dem Sofa platz genommen und starrte auf den Boden. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf den Sessel und gab ihr das Wasserglas.

Mac fühlte sich so mies und wusste nicht, wie und wo sie anfangen sollte. Heute Morgen war sie noch so überzeugt von dieser ganzen Sache, die jetzt geschehen würde, aber jetzt war sie sich doch nicht mehr so sicher.

„Also Mac, was ist los? Warum bist du hier?"

Harm wollte nun wirklich wissen, warum Mac sich so eigenartig verhielt. Er starrte auf ihre Hand, an dem sie Mic's Ring trug, den sie mit Zeigefinger und Daumen der anderen Hand an ihrem Finger hin und herdrehte.

Mac hatte einen Kloß im Hals. Sie nahm allen Mut zusammen, um sofort zum Punkt zu kommen.

„Harm, ich bin hier, um mich von dir zu verabschieden."

Eine unangenehme Stille belegte den Raum.

Was hatte sie da gerade gesagt? Sich verabschieden? Wo wollte sie hin?

„ Ich verstehe nicht ganz… Wo.., ich meine, Wo gehst du hin?"

Harm stand nun endgültig neben sich.

„ Ich werde mit Mic nach Australien gehen."

Bei diesen Worten fühlte Mac Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen, obwohl sie nicht wusste, warum. Sie warnte sich selbst, Hey Mac, du musst nicht heulen wie ein baby, du hast einen tollen Ehemann, der dich liebt und, den du… Auch liebst? Dachte sie. Schluss damit Marine 

Mac stand auf und drehte sich von Harm weg. Sie wollte nicht, dass er erkennt, wie schwer es ihr doch fiel, ihm das zu sagen.

„ Was? Aber was ist mit JAG und mit uns… ich meine mit deinen Freunden hier?"

„Harm, es wäre einfach nicht richtig hier zu bleiben. Ich brauche mal etwas Neues. Ich will ein neues Leben anfangen…zusammen mit...Mic!"

Sie musste sich hier, in Gegenwart ihres besten Freundes, wirklich selbst von ihren Worten überzeugen.

Harm saß nur so da. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber es kann einfach nichts aus seinem Mund. In seinem Kopf ratterte es. Ein Leben ohne Mac. Ein Leben ohne sie, auch wenn wir nur Freunde bleiben würden Das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen und er hatte auch noch nie zuvor daran gedacht.

Mac bemerkte Harms Blick. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, an was er dachte. Sie brauchten oft keine Worte um sich zu verstehen.

„ Es tut mir leid. Ich werde schon morgen abfliegen."

Jetzt wurde es für sie langsam unerträglich. Sein Blick, wie er da saß und auf den Boden starrte. Voller Angst, voller Traurigkeit, voller Schmerz, voller . . . Liebe?

Sie ging in Richtung Tür, als Harm plötzlich aufsprang und sie sanft am Arm festhielt. Nun standen sie sich gegenüber. Harm sah nun, dass Macs Augen mit Tränen gefüllt waren. Nicht etwa vor Freunde, nein, ihre Augen waren voller Schmerz. Harm hielt immer noch Macs Arm fest.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es das ist, was du willst?" fragte Harm vorsichtig, fast geflüstert.

Da war sie wieder, diese Frage, vor der sie sich selbst so fürchtete.

Mac konnte nicht antworten. Sie schaute ihm nur in die Augen. In diese blauen Augen, in denen man sich nur zu leicht verlieren konnte.

Im gleichen Moment gingen sie beide einen Schritt aufeinander zu und nahmen sich in den Arm. Das war keine rein-freundschaftliche Umarmung, weder von Mac, noch von Harm.

„Vertrau' mir."

„Ich,….ich wünsche dir viel Glück." Flüsterte Harm Mac ins Ohr.

„Pass auf dich auf!"

Jetzt musste Mac doch weinen und sie gaben sich wieder frei. Auch wenn es beiden nicht leicht fiel. Sie hatten so viel zusammen durch gestanden.

Jetzt drehte Mac sich um, ging die restlichen 3 Schritte zur Tür, schaute noch einmal zurück und verließ daraufhin Harms Apartment.

**JAG Hauptquartier**

**Washington, D.C.**

**Falls Church, **

**Harms Büro**

Auch wenn Mac jetzt schon beinahe ein Jahr lang weg war, verging kein Tag, an dem Harm nicht an sie dachte. Er fragte sich so oft, was sich seit dem alles verändert hatte. Eigentlich hatte er sich ein Jahr lang in seiner Arbeit verkrochen. Eine neue Freundin hatte er auch nicht.

Natürlich hatte er hier und da mal eine Verabredung, doch er konnte es nicht lassen immer wieder alle mit Mac zu vergleichen.

Heute war wieder einmal einer dieser Tage, an denen er sie nicht aus seinem Kopf bekam. Er saß da, an seinem Schreibtisch, mit dem Bild von Mac und ihm in Afghanistan in seiner Hand.

Jetzt waren es nur noch ein Paar Tage bis Weihnachten und er hatte nichts von ihr gehört. Harm hatte ihr schon oft E-Mail geschrieben, aber keine davon bekam er beantwortet. Er vermisste sie, er vermisste sie wahnsinnig.

**Townsville,**

**Queensland, Australien**

**Mic Brumby und Sahra Mackenzie's Haus**

Mac eilte zum Telefon.

„Sahra MacKenzie-Brumby"

„Ma'am, sind sie die Ehefrau von Mic Brumby?"

„Ja. Was ist los? Mit wem spreche ich?"

Mac hatte sich gestern Abend mal wieder mit Mic gestritten, als sie herausfand, dass Mic ihre E-Mail las und alle die von kamen, löschte. Mac wusste nicht, dass Harm ihr geschrieben hatte, bis sie gestern Mic dabei erwischte, wie er eine E-Mail von Harm las. Nun war sie stink sauer auf ihn und er musste diese Nacht auf der Couch schlafen und deshalb bemerkte sie auch nicht, dass er schon sehr früh zur Arbeit ging.

Dieses Telefonat erinnerte sie wieder an den schrecklichen Abend gestern.

„Ma'am, hier ist Commander Smith. Der vorgesetzte von Brumby. Ich muss sie bitten sofort zum JAG Hauptquartier zu kommen. Alles Weitere erzähle ich ihnen, wenn sie da sind."

„Ehm, ja Sir, ich komme so schnell wie möglich."

**JAG – Quartier**

**Perth**

**Australien**

Mac parkte ihr Auto, stieg aus und hielt sofort automatisch Ausschau nach Mics Wagen. Komischerweise war das Auto nirgendwo zu sehen. Skeptisch lies sie ihre Augen noch mal über den gesamten Parkplatz wandern. Nein – Mics Auto war nicht da. Verwundert ging sie auf die Eingangstüre zu und betrat das Gebäude.

Auf dem richtigen Flur angekommen machte Mac sich auf den Weg zum Büro von Cmdr. Smith. Als sie das Büro betrat saß Smith an seinem Schreibtisch mit einem weißen, relativ großen Umschlag in der Hand.

„Mrs. Brumby, hallo, setzen sie sich."

„MacKenzie", verbesserte Mac.

Damit hatte sie Smith aus dem Konzept gebracht. Er sah sie verwundert an.

„Ich habe meinen Mädchennamen behalten, Sir.", erklärte sie.

„Ehm, ja, wie auch immer, setzten sie sich."

„Sir, was ist los? Stimmt etwas nicht mit Mic?"

„Mh, ja, also, das ist etwas kompliziert."

Mac hob die Augenbrauen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Das ist so, sie wissen wahrscheinlich, dass der Cmdr. heute früh nach

Europa geflogen ist und..."

„Was?", unterbrach ihn Mac verwirrt, „Was soll das heißen, Sir?"

„Sie wissen nichts davon? Aber sie wissen doch, dass er eine Zeit lang dort war, für die Ermittlung, letzten Monat!"

Daran konnte Mac sich erinnern. Er war 2 Wochen in London gewesen; Als Ersatz bei JAG dort. Er war begeistert von London und erzählte noch Tage danach, wie toll es dort gewesen sei.

„Ja, Sir, das weiß ich, aber warum ist er jetzt dort?"

„Ich habe mich entschlossen Ihn aus seinen eigenen Wunsch hin zu versetzen. Hat er ihnen nichts erzählt? Er sagte mir, sie wüssten Bescheid und er hat diesen Umschlag hier vergessen. Er ist an Mrs. Brumby adressiert."

Mac fiel nun wirklich nichts ein, was sie dazu sagen könnte. Er wollte versetzt werden und hat nie etwas erwähnt? Was soll das? Ich dachte er liebt Australien? Das Durcheinander war perfekt.

Ausgerechnet in diesem Moment klingelte ihr Handy.

„Entschuldigung Sir"

Sie nahm das Handy aus der Tasche und ohne nachzusehen, wer es war, nahm sie ab und sagte: „ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Zeit, bitte rufen sie später zurück." Daraufhin legte sie auf und wendete sich wieder Cmdr. Smith zu.

„Habe ich das richtig verstanden, Mic ist jetzt in London?"

„Ja, sein Flieger müsste vor etwa einer Stunde angekommen sein. Das hätte ich fast vergessen; hier, der Umschlag ist wohl für sie."

Er gab Mac dem Umschlag. Sie drehte ihn so, dass die Schrift oben war. Das war eindeutig Mics Handschrift. Sie las sich die 2 Wörter die dort geschrieben waren immer wieder durch. Mrs. Brumby was? Er kann es nicht lassen… 

Sie hatten sich kurz vor der Hochzeit noch darüber gestritten, dass Mac ihren Namen behalten wollte. Mic konnte oder wollte das nicht akzeptieren. Schließlich hatte sie sich durchgesetzt und das Thema beendet. Mac konnte es jedoch nicht lassen, sie in Anwesenheit anderer immer MRS BRUMBY zu nennen. Mac hatte zwar nie etwas gesagt, aber innerlich wusste sie, warum sie nicht Brumby heißen wollte. Sie hatte ihm erklärt, dass sie die letzte aus ihrer Familie sei, die diesen Namen trägt und deshalb wolle sie ihn behalten. Das stimmte auch, wenn es da nicht noch eine andere Person in ihrem Leben gegeben hätte.

„Mrs. Brum…eh Mackenzie?"

„Sir?" Mac hob den Kopf wieder und schaute Smith an.

„Entschuldigung, Sir, ich geh dann besser."

„Wollen sie dem Umschlag denn nicht öffnen, ich bin sicher, sie werden den Inhalt mögen." Smith deutete auf den Umschlag in Macs Händen.

Ich werde den Inhalt mögen? 

„Sir, ich denke, das hat noch Zeit bis ich zuhause bin."

„Selbstverständlich. Auf wieder sehen!"

„Auf wieder sehen, Sir."

Sie stand auf und ging aus dem Büro, den Briefumschlag in beiden haltend. Sie verließ das Gebäude, setzte sich in ihr Auto und fuhr nach Hause.

**Bethesda Navy-Krankenhaus,**

**Maryland**

**Selbe Zeit**

Die Schwester wählte die Nummer, die auf dem Notfallausweis als „zukontaktierende Person bei Notfällen" angegeben war und wartete bis abgehoben wurde.

„ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Zeit, bitte rufen sie später zurück."

Die Verbindung war damit sofort wieder getrennt.

**Townsville,**

**Queensland, Australien**

**Mic Brumby und Sahra Mackenzie's Haus**

Mac betrat die Wohnung, warf ihre Schlüssel auf den Schuhschrank, hängte ihre Jacke auf und ging langsam aufs Sofa zu. Sie versuchte immer noch zu verstehen was sich Mic dabei gedacht hatte einfach so von heute auf morgen umziehen zu wollen und ihr nichts davon zu erzählen. Außerdem war sie noch sauer auf ihn.

Sie setzte sich auf Sofa und öffnete den Umschlag. Darin befanden sich ein Flugticket nach London und ein Brief.

Ein Flugticket? Was denkst du dir MIC BRUMBY? 

Jetzt öffnete sie das zusammengefaltete Papier und las:

Liebe Sahra,

ich habe eine tolle Überraschung für dich. Wir können endlich umziehen. Stell dir nur vor wie toll das wird, wir zwei in London. Ich hoffe du freust dich. Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen meiner Karriere, das habe ich alles organisiert. Ist das nicht wahnsinnig toll?

Ich will mich nicht wieder mit dir Streiten, also kannst du das auch als eine Art Versöhnungsgeschenk sehen. Es ist alles Ok, ich bin dir nicht böse, eine Nacht auf dem Sofa ist zu ertragen.

Ich vermisse dich und freue mich, dass du bald nachkommst.

In Liebe,

Mic

Als sie den Brief gelesen hatte, war sie total fertig.

Was glaubst du was du bist MIC? Ich bin doch nicht dein Hund, der dir überall hin nachläuft! Das ist so unverschämt. TYPISCH. 

„WAS SOLL DAS?" schrei sie ins leere Apartment hinein. Aus lauter Wut begannen sie fast zu weinen.

Sie nahm, das Kissen, auf dem Mic letzte Nacht geschlafen hatte und schleuderte es vom Sofa, als ihr die Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen.

Er hatte sich nicht einmal entschuldigt. Wenigstens das hatte sie erwartet. Ein „Entschuldigung, es tut mir leid, dass ich Harms Mails gelöscht habe" wäre doch möglich gewesen? Nein? Kein Wort hatte er darüber verloren, das machte sie nur noch wütender und trauriger zugleich. Sie hatte fast ein Jahr lang nichts von Harm gehört. Es gab Abende, an denen sie einfach nur da saß und wartete. Sie wartet auf ein Zeichen von Harm. Sie wollte nur wissen, dass alles OK. Doch nach einer Weile redete sie sich ein, dass Harm sie einfach nicht mehr braucht und sie einfach vergessen hatte. Das Problem war nur; Sie konnte ihn nicht vergessen.

Das Klingeln ihres Handys riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Hallo?"

„ Ist dort eine Miss Mackenzie am Telefon?" erkundigte sich ein leise, hohe Stimme.

Mac konnte sie kaum verstehen, im Hintergrund war es furchtbar laut.

„Ja, Sahra Mackenzie. Wer ist da?"

„Schwester Allison, Bethesda Navy-Krankenhaus, Maryland, Ma'am."

„Was?"

Bethesda? Warum bekomme ich einen Anruf aus Maryland? HARM? 

„Ma'am ich habe hier ihre Nummer auf einem Notfallausweis gesehen und rufe sie deshalb an."

Jetzt war es klar; Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit Harm. Ihr lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken und sie wurde auf einmal furchtbar nervös.

„Was ist passiert? Liegt Harm im Krankenhaus? Was…"

„Ma'am!"

„Entschuldigung. Geben sie mir bitte eine Antwort Schwester."

„Ein Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. Ist vor eben hier eingeliefert worden.

Er ist im Moment im OP."

„OH MEIN GOTT! Was ist passiert? Wie geht es ihm?" jetzt schrie Mac die Krankenschwester regelrecht an und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass jetzt noch mehr Tränen ihr Gesicht herunter liefen.

Harm, was hast du gemacht? Bitte, bitte lass es nichts Schlimmes sein. 

„ Ma'am, diese Informationen darf ich Ihnen am Telefon nicht geben aber wenn sie…"

„Schon verstanden. Das Problem ist nur, ich befinde mich in Australien."

„Ich wollte ihnen lediglich Bescheid sagen, denn sie sind hier als „zu informierende Person bei Notfällen" notiert."

„Ja, ehm. OK."

„Viel Glück Ma'am" damit legte die Schwester auf und Mac starrte auf ihr Handy.

Harm liegt da im Krankenhaus und ich weiß nicht wie es im geht und was mit ihm passiert ist. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich zu ihm….Und was ist wenn er mich gar nicht dort haben will? Wenn er nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will? Ich habe nie auf seine Mails geantwortet und er kann ja nicht wissen warum nicht…er hasst mich wahrscheinlich jetzt. Aber… 

„Was soll's? Ich muss da jetzt hin! Ich muss nach Hause zu Harm!"

**Bethesda Navy-Krankenhaus**

**Maryland**

Im OP der Notaufnahme herrschte fürchterliche Hektik. Schwestern und Ärzte verließen und betraten den Raum im Minutentakt.

Drei Ärzte und vier Schwestern standen um einen OP-Tisch versammelt. Sie arbeiteten hoch konzentriert. Jeder wusste genau, was er zu tun hatte. Es herrschte atemlose Stille. Sieben Augenpaare beobachteten den Monitor. Im ganzen Raum hörte man nur das immer unregelmäßiger werdende Piepen der Herztöne.

„Herzstillstand - wir müssen reanimieren!"

**Irgendwo zwischen Australien und Amerika**

**Flugzeug American Airline**

Nachdem Mac sich durch die Menschenmengen zum Flieger nach D.C. durch gerungen hatte, saß sie schließlich auf ihrem Platz im Flugzeug und hatte endlich Zeit, um über die vergangenen Stunden nachzudenken.

Plötzlich war sie sich doch nicht mehr ganz so sicher, ob es richtig war, was sie tat. Das kam wohl daher, dass sie furchtbar aufgeregt war und nicht wusste wie sie reagieren sollte. Sie hatte ihn schließlich seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen.

Was soll ich denn zu Harm sagen, wenn ich da bin? Wie soll ich ihm bloß erklären, warum ich nicht auf seine E-Mails geantwortet habe? Ich kann ihm doch nicht sagen, dass Mic alle seine Mails gelesen hat! Ich weiß ja selbst noch nicht einmal was er geschrieben hat. Hoffentlich sage ich nicht irgendwas total Dummes wenn ich zum ersten Mal seit so langer Zeit wieder in seine Augen schaue. … 

Auf einmal schoss ein Gedanke in Macs Kopf.

Oh nein, ich habe überhaupt nicht an Mic gedacht. Er wird total

ausrasten, wenn er erfährt, dass ich nach D.C. fliege und nicht nach London. … Ich rufe ihn einfach von Washington aus an. 

Damit war dieses Thema erledigt. Schließlich lag Mic nicht im Krankenhaus und wenn er machen konnte was er will, dann konnte Mac das erst recht. Sie versuchte sich ein bisschen auszuruhen, lehnte sich zurück und schloss ihre Augen.

…

Nach drei Stunden Schlaf wachte Mac plötzlich auf. Auf einmal kam sich so eingeengt vor. Sie öffnete die Augen. Im Flugzeug hatte sich nichts verändert. Sie saß immer noch genau so da, wie sie eingeschlafen war. Aber sie hatte ein komisches Gefühl. Sie begann sich in ihrem Sitz zu wenden, fand aber einfach keine bequeme Position mehr. Wie aus dem Nichts wurde sie nervös – angespannt. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

Hey Marine, komm wieder runter, du hast noch 8 Stunden Flug vor dir. Harm geht es gut, sonst hätte dir die Krankenschwester doch etwas gesagt. Es ist alles OK und du weißt das. 

Mac atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus und zwang sich selbst dazu, sich wieder zu beruhigen und zu versuchen weiterzuschlafen.

**Flughafen**

**Washington D.C.**

**19:50 Uhr**

Mac stieg völlig übermüdet aus dem Flieger aus. Mehr als die Hälfte des Fluges hatte sie wach verbracht, sie konnte einfach nicht mehr einschlafen.

Whoa, ist das kalt hier. Zum Glück habe ich doch noch meine dicke Jacke eingepackt. Hier erfriert man ja. 

Sie zog ihre dickste Jacke über und ging zur Gepäckausgabe. Sie hatte nur eine Reisetasche mitgenommen und die hatte sie relativ schnell gefunden.

Jetzt dauert es nicht mehr lang und ich stehe vor Harm. Nach 11 Stunden Flug weiß ich immer noch nicht was ich sagen soll. Hoffentlich ist er nicht sauer, hoffentlich schreit er mich nicht an…, obwohl er allen Grund dazu hätte! 

Direkt am Flughafen mietete sie sich eine rote Corvette und machte sich auf den Weg nach Maryland.

**Bethesda Navy-Krankenhaus**

**Maryland**

**20:23 Uhr**

Jetzt stand sie da; vor der großen Eingangstür des Bethesda Krankenhauses.

Jetzt gilt's Marine. Darauf hast du jetzt 11 Stunden gewartet. 

Entschlossen öffnete sie die Türe und ging zur Rezeption.

„Guten Abend. Ich wüsste gerne wo das Zimmer von Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. Ist."

„Sind sie eine Angehörige Ma'am?"

„Eine Angehörige? Eh nein aber…"

„Dann darf ich ihnen leider keine Informationen geben."

Erst jetzt schaute die Krankenschwester vom Computer auf uns sah Mac in die Augen.

Da konnte sich Mac nicht mehr bremsen.

„Hören Sie mir mal zu: ich habe gerade einen 11-stündigen Flug hinter mir, um den Commander zu sehen. Jetzt werden SIE mich auch nicht mehr aufhalten!"

„Ma'am, es tut mir leid aber…"

„Passen Sie auf: ich habe einen Anruf aus diesem Krankenhaus bekommen und darauf hin bin ich hier her gekommen."

Die Krankenschwester sah sie nun etwas hilflos an. Das lies Mac nur noch lauter werden.

„Sie glauben das nicht? Bitte, verfolgen sie das zurück. Ich werde nicht eher wieder gehen, bevor ich den Commander gesehen habe. Ich bestehe darauf seinen Arzt zu sprechen."

Die Krankenschwester griff schweigend zum Telefon.

Mac begann mit den Fingern auf den Tresen zu klopfen.

Das darf alles nicht wahr sein. Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein eine Zimmernummer weiterzugeben 

5 Minuten später kam ein Arzt zur Rezeption, stelle sich neben die Krankenschwester und schaute zwischen ihr und Mac hin und her.

Die Schwester fasste ihn am Arm und drehte ihn leicht von Mac weg.

Mac verstand nur etwas von.

„Besteht auf den Arzt" und „Ist ziemlich laut geworden"

Schließlich drehte sich der Arzt zu Mac und sagte mit ruhiger, freundlicher Stimme:

„Mrs. …eh…"

„MacKenzie" antwortete Mac.

„ Mrs. MacKenzie, bitte folgen Sie mir."

Was ist hier los? 

Sie gingen los, den langen Flur der Notaufnahme entlang, bis zu den Aufzügen. Kein einziges Wort wurde gewechselt.

Beide betraten den Aufzug und fuhren 2 Stockwerke nach oben. Als sie aus dem Aufzug stiegen wunderte sich Mac. In diesem Teil des Krankenhauses war sie noch nicht gewesen, sie konnte sich zu mindest nicht erinnern.

Sie sah all diese vielen Flure und hatte keine Ahnung wo sie sich befand.

Bis sie sich plötzlich vor einer riesigen Glastür wieder fand, auf der in großen schwarzen Buchstaben das Wort INTENSIVSTATION stand.

Mac lief eine Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper, ihre Knie wurden weich.

Was ist hier los? 

Sie erschrak als der Arzt den Summer der Tür drückte. Es war ein lautes, unangenehmes Geräusch. Schon nach einigen Sekunden wurde die Tür von innen von einer Schwester geöffnet.

Mac Kopf spielte verrückt. Sie konnte keine klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

Sie betraten durch die schweren Glastüren die Intensivstation.

Sie schaute sich um. Überall um sie herum im Gang waren Fenster, bei denen die Jalousien geschlossen waren. Neben den Fenstern war jeweils eine geschlossene Tür.

Mac erschrak wieder, als der Arzt plötzlich stehen blieb und sie in einen kleinen engen Raum, ausgestattet mit einem kleinen Sofa und einem Schreibtisch, führte.

„Setzen sie sich Mrs. MacKenzie" Man konnte keinerlei Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht erkennen. Er setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch und deutete auf das schwarze Sofa.

Mac nahm Platz. Sie schaute dem Arzt direkt in die Augen, brachte jedoch kein Wort heraus. Sie sagte sich immer nur wieder selbst:

Es geht ihm gut, es geht ihm gut, alles wird OK sein. 

„Mrs. MacKenzie, sie sind hier wegen Commander Harmon Rabb Jr.

Richtig?"

Mac nickte nur.

„Es tut mir Leid…"

NEIN! Mac fühlte die Tränen in sich aufsteigen. Nein, nein, nein! 

„…für die Unannehmlichkeiten unten."

OH, wie kann er jetzt davon anfangen? Ich will wissen was hier los ist, verdammt! 

„Sagen wie mir einfach nur, dass es Harm gut geht." Brachte sie leise

hervor.

Der Arzt schwieg einige Sekunden. Mac kam es wie Stunden vor.

„Der Commander ist angeschossen worden. In die Brust. Die Kugel hat

knapp das Herz verfehlt. Wir konnten sie operativ entfernen."

Mac hörte ein ABER kommen.

„Doktor?" ich muss es jetzt wissen. Jetzt sagen sie es schon. Was ist los? 

„Nach der Operation ist sein Kreislauf zusammengebrochen. Die Folge war der Herzstillstand.."

„Herzstillstand?" schrie Mac. Eigentlich wollte sie vom Sofa aufspringen, doch ihre Knie versagten.

„Wir konnten reanimieren. Er lebt."

„Oh Gott." Sie sank im Sofa zurück, ihr Gesicht in den Händen

vergraben. „Wie geht es ihm, kann ich sehen?"

„Mrs. MacKenzie, er liegt seit der Reanimation im Koma. Es tut mir leid."

Mac hörte zwar die Worte, die der Doktor sagte, sie konnten aber noch nicht wirklich zu ihr durchdringen. Sie konnte immer noch nicht begreifen was gerade geschah.

„Kann ich zu ihm, bitte?" ihre Stimme war nicht viel lauter als ein Flüstern.

„Vielleicht sollten sie sich erst einmal ausruhen." Riet ihr der Doktor.

„Nein" Die antwort kam schneller als beabsichtigt. „Ich möchte ihn sehen."

Nach kurzem Zögern nickte der Doktor „Einverstanden."

**Bethesda Navy-Krankenhaus**

**Intensivstation**

**20:46**

Mac stand jetzt schon 4 Minuten vor einer grauen, geschlossenen Tür. Der Doktor hatte sie zu dem Zimmer gebracht, in dem Harm lag und sie dann dort alleine gelassen. Mac hielt mit einer Hand den Türgriff fest. Sie hatte noch ganz rote Augen und ihre Hände zitterten.

Von innen konnte man das Piepen von Harms Herztönen hören. Jetzt nahm sie endlich ihre letzte Kraft zusammen und öffnete die Tür. Sie betrat den Raum.

Da lag Harm. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so blass und so hilflos gesehen. Er war an 4 Geräte angeschlossen, die seinen Zustand überwachten.

Mac ging langsam auf das Bett zu. Ihr Gesicht war nun fast so bleich wie Harms. Das schlimmste war, dass sie noch nicht einmal mehr weinen konnte. Sie hatte schon zu viel geweint. Da gab es nichts mehr zum heraus lassen. Sie war leer und so fühlte sie sich auch – furchtbar leer.

Der Doktor hatte ihr erzählt, dass Harm jetzt seit 7 Stunden im Koma lag und sich sein Zustand seit dem auch nicht mehr verändert hatte.

Neben dem Bett stand ein weißer, kleiner Stuhl, auf den Mac sich jetzt langsam und vorsichtig setzte. Sie redete sich ein Harm würde einfach nur schlafen.

„Hey" sagte sie leise.

„Was machst du für Sachen, sailor? Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt,

weißt du das? Das ist nicht lustig, kannst du jetzt bitte aufwachen?"

Sie berührte vorsichtig seinen Arm, der über der weißen Decke lag und

an dem eine Infusion angeschlossen war.

„Wach auf, Harm! Wach auf, bitte!"

Spätestens jetzt musste sie es glauben. Man konnte ihn nicht einfach

aufwecken. Er war nicht wirklich hier- nicht bei ihr.

In diesem Moment kam eine Krankenschwester herein.

Auf ihrem Namensschild stand der Name ‚Grace'.

„Ma'am?"

„Ich will noch nicht gehen." Sagte Mac, fast flehend.

„Nein Ma'am, sie müssen nicht gehen. Ich wollte sie nur fragen, ob sie irgendetwas brauchen? Sie sehen sehr müde aus und vielleicht sollten sie etwas essen."

„Nein, danke, ich möchte hier bleiben." Damit wendete sie ihren Blick wieder von der Krankenschwester ab und schaute zurück auf Harm.

Die Schwester verließ schweigend das Zimmer.

Harm war immer für Mac da gewesen und jetzt würde sie für ihn da sein.

Mac griff nach Harms Hand und erschrak. Sie fühlte sich so kalt und leblos an. Dennoch hielt Mac sie fest und ließ sie nicht mehr los.

Mac lehnte sich vor und stütze sich mit den Ellebogen auf der Bettkante ab, das Gesicht in einer ihrer Hände gestützt.

„Du kannst jetzt nicht weiter schlafen Harm. Du musst die Augen aufmachen OK? Komm zurück."

**Bethesda Navy-Krankenhaus**

**Intensivstation**

**Montag, 6:02 Uhr**

Mac wurde durch eine leise Stimme dicht neben ihr geweckt. Sie öffnete die Augen. Für einen Moment wusste sie überhaupt nicht wo sie war, bis sie das sterile, weiße Krankenhauszimmer wieder erkannte. Sie saß immer noch auf dem kleinen Stuhl neben Harms Bett, den Kopf auf der Bettkante liegend.

Eine Schwester kniete neben ihr.

„Guten Morgen Ma'am."

Mac schreckte hoch und starrte die Krankenschwester an. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass das Bett leer war.

Die Schwester sah den besorgten Blick und erklärte Mac sofort:

„Keine Sorge, Ma'am. Der Cmdr. Ist gerade eben abgeholt worden. Es ist jetzt nicht mehr nötig, ihn auf der Intensivstation zu lassen. Er wird noch mal untersucht und dann unten in ein Krankenzimmer gebracht."

„Ehm,…danke, Schwester."

Als Mac aufstand, tat ihr alles weh, sie verzog das Gesicht.

„Wie lange ist Harm, eh, der Commander schon weg?"

„Er ist vor knapp 10 Minuten geholt worden."

„Und ich bin nicht aufgewacht!" sagte Mac mehr zu sich selbst als zu der Schwester. „Wann kann ich wieder zu ihm?"

„Wir sagen ihnen sofort Bescheid, wenn die Untersuchungen abgeschlossen sind, und der Cmdr. auf seinem Zimmer ist."

Die Krankenschwester lächelte sich aufbauend an.

„Darf ich sie etwas fragen?"

„Eh, ja natürlich"

„Sind sie, ich meine, der Commander und sie, sind sie..ein Paar?"

Mac schaute die Krankenschwester überrascht und verwirrt an. Diese fügte schnell hinzu:

„Ich meine nur, weil sie die erste waren, die gekommen ist und seitdem das Zimmer nicht mehr verlassen haben und…"

„Oh Gott, ich bin die erste? Haben sie denn nicht seine Eltern informiert?"

Sie meinte die Frage ernst, jedoch war sie auch froh nicht auf die Frage der Schwester antworten zu müssen.

„Eh, nein Ma'am. Wir haben nur die Nummer angerufen, die auf seinem Notfallausweis steht."

Mh, er hat es auch noch nicht geändert… 

„Dann werde ich das jetzt tun. Wo kann ich telefonieren?"

„Gehen sie ein Stockwerk tiefer. Dort finden sie Telefone in der nähe des Warteraums."

„Danke. Ach und noch was…"

„Ja?"

„Wo sind Harms persönliche Sachen?"

Wieder antwortete die Schwester mit einem Lächeln. Mac hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Schwester, „Grace" sie irgendwie durchschaute. Dieses verständnisvolle Verhalten und ihr Lächeln gaben Mac das Gefühl nicht ganz so alleine zu sein.

„Kommen sie mit, ich bring sie hin."

Mac folgte ihr zu einem Flur mit einer ganzen Reihe Spinden.

Sie öffnete einen davon und bat Mac zu sich. Im Spind lagen Harms Geldbeutel, seine Streifen, ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Papier und…

Mac atmete scharf ein. Da lagen Harms Goldwings. Sie griff in den Spind und nahm sie in die Hand. All das bedachte die Krankenschwester mit einem Lächeln.

Mac schaute auf die glänzenden Goldwings in ihrer Hand. Sie konnte die Träne nicht zurückhalten, die ihr jetzt über die Wange lief. Mac schloss die Augen.

„Sie sind hier weil sie ihn lieben, richtig?" sagte die Krankenschwester ruhig. Es war mehr eine Aussage als eine Frage. Dennoch sah sie Mac fragend, und lächelnd, an.

„Ich.."

was soll ich jetzt darauf antworten? Wie wäre es mit der Wahrheit Marine? 

„Ich kann nicht, darf nicht…Es ist einfach zu spät dazu, wissen sie?" Eine weitere Träne entfloh Macs Augen.

…

„Nicht den Glauben verlieren. Sie wissen doch: Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt. Nehmen sie sich Zeit. Sie können sich die Sachen ruhig anschauen."

Auch wenn die Krankenschwester nicht wirklich wissen konnte was Mac mit „es ist zu spät" gemeint hatte, so hatte sie doch Recht.

Nein, ich verliere nicht den Glauben in Harm. Ich muss nur immer mehr darüber nachdenken was _ich _getan habe. Ich verliere den Glauben in _mich_. 

Als Mac sich nach einer Weile wieder beruhigt hatte, schaute sie auf, doch sie war allein. Die Krankenschwester war gegangen.

Mac schloss ihre linke Hand um die Goldwings und nahm langsam das gefaltete Stück Papier aus dem Spind.

Es war ein Foto von der Taufe von klein AJ. Mac und Harm waren darauf zu sehen. Mac hatte das Baby auf dem Arm und Harm hatte seinen Arm um sie beide gelegt und lächelte Mac an.

Wie eine kleine Familie. Wie die, die ich nie haben werde… nicht so 

**Bethesda Navy-Krankenhaus**

**Krankenstation**

**6:32 Uhr**

Mac stand jetzt vor einem Telefon, das vor dem Warteraum an der Wand hing.

Erst Harms Eltern und dann…. Na ja, jetzt sind die Burnetts wichtiger. 

Mac hatte vorhin noch die Nummer von Harms Eltern in seinem Geldbeutel gefunden, wählte die Nummer und warf Kleingeld in das Telefon.

Beep …. Beep …. Beep

Mac hörte bald auf der anderen Seite ein leises, verschlafenes „Hallo?"

„Ehm Mrs Burnett?" fragte Mac vorsichtig und mit zitternder Stimme.

Würde Trish sie überhaupt kennen? – Wahrscheinlich nicht.

„Ja, wer ist da?"

„Ma'am es tut mit leid, dass ich so früh störe. Mein Name ist Sahra MacKenzie und…"

„Sie sind Mac, richtig?" fragte die Trish überraschend. Sie klang gleich viel wacher.

„Ja Ma'am. Woher wissen sie…"

Trish viel ihr sofort ins Wort. „Ich hab viel von ihnen gehört. Harm erzählt ständig von ihnen. Also, er hat es zumindest eine ganze Zeit lang getan…"

Das tat weh. Er erzählte von ihr. Er erzähl**te** von ihr. Das heißt es hat damit aufgehört.

Ich bin ja auch selbst schuld. 

Trish fuhr aufgeregt fort. „Wissen sie, ich kenne sie besser, als sie denken. Aber warum rufen sie an, suchen sie Harm?"

Irgendwie musste Mac grinsen. Zum ersten mal seit langem. Sie konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass Harm von ihr geredet hatte. …

Harm, ja richtig, Harm. Es geht hier um Harm und eigentlich hatte sie ja etwas ganz anders zu sagen…

wie soll ich ihr das nur beibringen, ich weiß ja selbst nicht was mir ihm passiert ist. Das muss **er** mir erzählen, wenn er wieder aufgewacht ist… 

„Sind sie noch dran?"

„Ja Ma'am, Entschuldigung. Ich … warum ich anrufe ist …"

Es fiel ihr so schwer zu sagen was wirklich passiert war. Harms Mutter schien so gut gelaunt und freundlich zu sein… und jetzt musste Mac ihr vor den Kopf knallen, dass Harm im Koma liegt? Das war so ungerecht!

„es ist so: Harm hatte einen Unfall, Ma'am."

Jetzt ist es raus 

Eine Zeit lang herrschte erdrückende Stille.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Trish mit sehr leiser, ruhiger Stimme.

„Ich weiß es selbst nicht so genau, Ma'am. Ich kam hier her und … na ja, … Harm wurde angeschossen und … und …"

Es geht nicht, ES GEHT EINFACH NICHT! 

Mac brach am Telefon in Tränen aus, sie hielt es einfach nicht länger aus. Das war alles zu viel für sie.

„ ssscchhhh…..beruhigen sie sich. Ganz ruhig Mac. Sagen sie mir was los ist, bitte"

„Er liegt im Koma!" brachte Mac hervor, bevor sie noch heftiger zu weinen begann.

Stille.

„Wir kommen sofort." Trish klang vollkommen gefasst und ruhig. Das irritierte Mac und es machte sie irgendwie wütend.

„Wie können sie so ruhig bleiben? Ich halte das allein nicht mehr aus. Ich kann nicht mehr!"

Sie schrie regelrecht ins Telefon.

„Wir kommen sofort, Mac!"

Kurz bevor Trish auflegte, riss sich Mac noch mal zusammen.

„Mrs. Burnett? Es tut mir leid, ich … ich wollte nicht unfreundlich sein … es ist nur … „

„Ich weiß, … ich weiß" damit beendete Trish Burnett das Telefonat.

Beep, beep, beep, beep

Mac legte den Hörer wieder auf. Das restliche Geld fiel aus dem Telfon heraus.

Sie öffnete ihre linke Hand. Sie hatte während des gesamten Telefonats Harms Goldwings in der Hand und umklammerte sie fest. Einen Moment lang starrte sie darauf, bis sie ihre Hand wieder schloss und sich erneut dem Telefon zuwandte.

Sie warf Geld ein, behielt jedoch noch Geld in ihrer Hand und wählte Mics Handy Nummer.

Nach ein paar Sekunden hörte sie Mics Stimme.

„Hallo?"

Mac brachte kein Wort heraus. Seine Stimme erinnerte sie an ihre Wut. Sie war immer noch sauer auf Mic.

„Hallo? Wer ist da?"

Mac atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und antwortete.

„Mic? Ich bin's Mac."

„Sahra? Oh Gott, ist alles in Ordnung? Wo bist du? Ist dein Flieger nicht gekommen?"

„MIC! Hör mir zu! Ich bin in Maryland, im Bethesda. Harm wurde angeschossen und er liegt seit der OP im Koma. Ich werde hier nicht weggehen, bis er aufgewacht ist."

Das war eindeutig.

Stille.

Mac schaute auf das Telefon Display: _Noch 45 sec_… Danach schaute sie in ihre Hand: -Harms Goldwings, -Kleingeld…

Erst jetzt brachte Mic etwas hervor.

„Du bist in Amerika? Was…was… wie … ?"

_noch 15 sec – Bitte Geld nachwerfen_

Mac starrte das Geld in ihrer Hand an.

„Sahra, erklär mir bitte… warum … "

beep, beep, beep - Die Verbindung war unterbrochen.

Immer noch starrte Mac auf ihre Hand. Ohne ihren Blick abzuwenden, hängte sie den Hörer auf und nahm mit ihrer rechten Hand Harms Goldwings. Das Restgeld lies sie in ihre Jackentasche fallen.

Vielleicht kann ich schon wieder zu Harm… 

**Bethesda Navy-Krankenhaus**

**Krankenstation, Harms Zimmer**

**10: 16 Uhr**

Mac saß jetzt schon mehr als 3 Stunden neben Harms Bett. Sie hatte Harm Goldwings immer noch in ihrer Hand. Die Ärzte hatten sich nicht wirklich näher zu seinem Zustand geäußert. Sie machten Mac immer wieder klar, dass er bald aufwachen musste.

Außerdem soll sie mit ihm reden. Das tat sie auch. Sie erzählte von allem, was ihr einfiel, in der Hoffnung, dass Harm irgendwann beginnen würde zuhören zu können.

Gerade im Moment dachte Mac wieder an die Worte des Doktors.

_Er muss aufwachen_…das weiß ich auch. Und zwar schnell. Umso länger er im Koma liegt umso gefährlicher wird es 

„Weißt du was?-"

Mac schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.

„- ich hatte Angst hier her zu kommen! Ich wusste nicht, was ich zu dir sagen soll. Lächerlich, was? Ich hatte Angst. Ich hatte wirklich Angst davor.

Und jetzt? Jetzt hörst du mich nicht.

Das macht mir noch viel mehr Angst, weißt du das?

Hör mir zu! Ich will, dass du mir jetzt zuhörst! Harm, wach auf! Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich brauch dich jetzt. Das kann ich nicht allein. Du musst dabei helfen. Du musst die Augen aufmachen!"

Als Mac aufblickte sah sie die Krankenschwester in der Tür stehen. Sie lächelte.

„Ma'am, ich weiß sie wollen ihn nicht alleine lassen, aber ich denke, sie müssen jetzt etwas essen. Seit sie hier sind, haben sie sein Zimmer kaum verlassen. Bitte, Ma'am, gehen sie wenigstens etwas essen."

Mac schaute Harm an, dann die Krankenschwester.

„OK." Sagte sie leise. „Ich bin gleich wieder da, sailor."

Die Krankenschwester lächelte zufrieden, als Mac aufstand und an ihr vorbeigehend den Raum verließ.

**Bethesda Navy-Krankenhaus**

**Krankenstation**

**10:47 Uhr**

Mac stand im Aufzug und wartete darauf, dass sich die Türen öffneten und sie wieder zu Harm gehen konnte.

Sie war unten in der Kantine gewesen, hatte ein Brötchen gegessen, etwas getrunken und war dann einmal kurz an die frische Luft gegangen.

Diese aufregenden Stunden waren nicht spurlos an ihr vorbei gegangen. Sie war müde – schlafen konnte sie nicht. Sie war verzweifelt – aber sie konnte nichts machen. Gerade das war es, was sie so belastete. Sie war der Marine, der immer alles unter Kontrolle hatte, der immer irgendwie einen Weg fand zu helfen. Aber in dieser Situation war sie so machtlos und sie fühlte sich so leer.

Es ist so ungerecht. Harm war immer für mich da, egal was los war, er war der jenige, zu dem ich gehen konnte. Dann lasse ich ihn einfach allein. Und jetzt geht es ihm so schlecht und ich kann ihm nicht helfen. Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal was genau passiert ist. Wenn ich dabei gewesen wäre, hätte ich es vielleicht verhindern können. Aber ich bin ja die jenige gewesen, die unsere Freundschaft „beendet" hat. Ich bin einfach gegangen. Was soll ich machen, wenn Harm jetzt einfach geht? 

Die Aufzugtüren öffneten sich.

Mac verließ, immer noch gedankenverloren, den Aufzug und machte sich auf den Weg zu Harms Zimmer.

Jetzt hörte sie die Stimme des Arztes nicht weit weg von ihr. Sie schaute auf. Der Arzt unterhielt sich mich 2 Personen, die mit dem Rücken zu ihr standen. Als er Mac erblickte sagte er:

„Ah, das ist sie ja. Wir haben gerade über sie gesprochen, Mrs. MacKenzie."

Mac schaute den Arzt verwundert an, bis sie die Personen erkannte, die sich jetzt zu ihr umdrehten.

Sie hatte Harm Mutter und seinen Stiefvater zwar noch nie gesehen, trotzdem war sie sich sicher, dass die es waren.

Trish Burnett war die erste, die etwas sagte.

„Mac, gut sie endlich einmal zu sehen."

Ohne dass Mac antworten oder irgendwie reagieren konnte, kam Trish auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Das war keine halbherzige Umarmung. Ganz im Gegenteil. Diese Frau begegnete Mac mit so viel Wärme, wie sonst noch niemand zuvor, den die kaum kannte.

Als sie sich wieder freigaben versuchte Mac zu lächeln. Das wollte ihr jedoch nicht wirklich gelingen.

Sie schüttelte Frank die Hand, bis sich Trish erneut Mac zuwand.

„Wie lange sind die schon hier? Sie sehen erschöpft aus."

Wie lange bin ich schon hier? Gute Frage. Was ist mit meiner inneren Uhr los – ich hab keine Ahnung wie spät es ist. 

„Na ja, ich bin seit gestern…. Ehm … es tut mir leid, aber die Zeitverschiebung hat mich ein bisschen durcheinander gebracht, fürchte ich."

Was soll das jetzt? Ich kann mich normaler weise immer auf mein Zeitgefühl verlassen. 

„Das ist ja auch unwichtig. Sie wissen auch nicht was passiert ist?"

„Nein Ma'am, ich …"

„Bitte, hören sie auf mit diesem ‚Ma'am'. Ich heiße Trish."

„Ok, Trish. Ich weiß auch nicht was genau passiert ist. Ich weiß nur das, was der Arzt gesagt hat und…"

„das wissen wir mittlerweile auch." Unterbrach Frank sie.

„Waren sie schon bei ihm?" erkundigte sich Mac. Zu ihrer Überraschung fühlte sie sich erstaunlich wohl in der Gegenwart der Burnetts. Sie war jetzt einfach nicht mehr allein.

„Nein, sie checken ihn gerade noch mal durch." Entgegnete Trish. „Sie sagen uns bescheid, sobald wir zu ihm können. Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Warteraum. Begleiten sie uns?"

„Ja, OK."

„ Trish, ich werde uns unten Kaffee holen. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück." Schlug Frank vor.

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee, wir sehen uns dann im Warteraum."

Dann drehte sich Frank um und verschwand um die Ecke.

Als Mac und Trish im Warteraum ankamen, stellten sie fest, dass dieser vollkommen leer war. Sie nahmen auf einer schwarzen, kleinen Couch dicht am Fenster platz.

Mac starrte zum Fenster hinaus, während Trish Mac anschaute.

„Harm hat viel von ihnen gesprochen, wissen sie das?"

Mac senkte ihren Blick auf ihre Hände. Sie antwortete nicht.

„Er sagte, sie haben geheiratet, ja?"

„Ja." War Macs stille Antwort.

…

Trish stellte schnell fest, dass Mac sich freiwillig zu diesem Thema nicht weiter äußern würde.

Einen Moment später begann sie erneut.

„Sie sind Harm sehr wichtig, dass wissen sie, oder?"

Jetzt schaute Mac auf, mit Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Hat er das gesagt?" fragte sich mich leiser, zitternder Stimme.

„Ich habe ihn noch nie über Jemanden reden hören, wie er über sie geredet hat, Mac. Er braucht es nicht zu sagen – ich weiß es."

Mac vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

Trish redete weiter.

„Darf ich ihnen eine Frage stellen?"

Mac nickte stumm.

„Sind sie glücklich in Australien?"

Mac zuckte zusammen. Da war sie wieder, diese Frage, zu der sie immer noch keine Antwort hatte. Unsicher schaute Mac Trish in die Augen.

„Ich … kann diese Frage nicht beantworten." Mac stand auf und schaute aus dem Fenster.

„Sie können mir ruhig die Antwort geben, vertrauen sie mir."

„Darum geht es dich gar nicht!" entgegnete Mac laut. Trish wartete geduldig auf eine Erklärung.

„Darum geht es nicht. Ich kann ihnen nicht antworten, weil ich mir selbst darauf nicht antworten kann. – ich weiß es einfach nicht."

„Aber sie haben diesen Mann trotzdem geheiratet."

„Als würde ich mir nicht schon selbst genug Gedanken über meine Entscheidung machen. Dafür brauch ich sie wirklich nicht!" Schrie Mac, der mittlerweile Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

Trish stand auf, stellte sich neben Mac und berührte ihren Arm leicht.

Mac drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Es tut mir leid" ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern „Es tut mir leid, dass ich sie angeschrieen habe. Es ist einfach nur so schwer einzusehen, dass…"

„Ich verstehe."

Jetzt fing Mac noch mehr an zu weinen.

„Ssshhhhh … alles wird in Ordnung kommen, glauben sie mir."

Trish nahm Mac noch mal in den Arm. Das war für Mac so neu. Eine Person, die sie kaum kannte nahm sie so herzlich in den Arm und tröstete sie.

Sie musste doch jetzt stark sein – stark sein für Harm. Erst jetzt wurde Mac klar, dass es so viel zu bereden gab. Sie war damals einfach so überstürzt gegangen. Das war ein Fehler. Genau so war es ein Fehler zu heiraten, bevor alles mit Harm geklärt war. Auch damals wusste Mac, dass es nicht OK war. Da war so viel zwischen Harm und ihr. Sie konnten es beide nur nicht erkennen und umsetzen. Sonst wäre alles ganz anders gekommen.

Frank betrat zusammen mit einer Krankenschwester den Raum. Mac und Trish lösten ihre Umarmung und Mac wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht.

„Wir können zu ihm." Sagte Frank ohne weitere Erklärung. Er stelle den Kaffee ab und verließ gemeinsam mit Trish und Mac den Warteraum.

**Bethesda Navy-Krankenhaus**

**Krankenstation**

**11:06 Uhr**

Frank ging vor Trish und Mac auf Harms Zimmertür zu. Er packte den Türgriff und drehte sich zu den beiden um.

„Ich werde dann hier bleiben, wenn sie 2 …" begann Mac leise.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage, wir gehen alle zusammen. Sie müssen nicht draußen beleiben, nur weil wir hier sind."

Mac war froh das zu hören. Sie wollte nicht draußen bleiben, sie wollte wieder zu Harm. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie bald wieder da sei. Dankbar und erleichtert sah sie Trish an.

Daraufhin öffnete Frank die Tür. Mac betrat als erste den Raum, gefolgt von Trish und schließlich Frank.

Als Trish Harm dort liegen sah, zuckte sie zusammen. Unterstützend legte Frank seinen Arm über ihre Schultern.

Harm wir sind alle hier. Und wir bleiben hier, bis du wieder aufwachst. Ich bin hier, wenn du die Augen aufmachst, das verspreche ich dir! 

**Bethesda Navy-Krankenhaus**

**Krankenstation,**

**14:57 Uhr**

Seit fast vier Stunden hatte sich Mac nicht vom Fleck bewegt. Sie saß zusammen mit Trish und Frank an Harms Bett. In der ersten Stunde hatten die hier und da noch miteinander geredet, doch bald wusste keiner mehr was er sagen sollte.

Vor etwa einer halben Stunde hatten Trish und Frank das Zimmer verlassen. Sie wollten sich ein Hotelzimmer suchen und ihr Gepäck verstauen. So war Mac wieder mit Harm allein. Sie rutschte näher ans Bett heran und nahm Harms Hand.

„Ich gehe hier nicht eher weg, bis du deine Augen aufmachst. Du könntest mir viel Zeit sparen, wenn du jetzt aufwachen würdest. Das weißt du ja?"

Ihr gingen immer mehr die Worte aus. Sie hatte ihm schon alles erzählt, was ihr einfiel. Vom ihrem Apartment in Australien, vom Wetter dort, von ihrer Arbeit dort. Nichts hatte geholfen.

„Harm, ich weiß nicht weiter. Was willst du hören? … "

Da gab es doch noch etwas, über das sie noch nicht geredet hatte. Über sie beide.

„Es tut mit so Leid Harm. Ich hätte nicht einfach gehen sollen, ich weiß. Ich habe damals einfach auf meinen Kopf gehört, verstehst du? Mic war immer so gut zu mir und ich dachte einfach … ich dachte, ich könnte ihn lieben lernen. Ich hatte Angst alleine zu sein.

Das ist so dumm. Ich weiß heute, ich war nicht alleine. Du warst da – immer. Das habe ich erst verstanden, als ich in Australien war. Dort war ich alleine. Da warst du nicht. Ich war alleine. Ich dachte, ich würde mich besser fühlen, weit weg von meinem alten Leben. Aber das stimmt nicht. Ich habe dich jeden Tag vermisst, weißt du das? Jeden Tag. Warum hast du mich an meiner Verlobungsfeier wieder gehen lassen? Ich wollte, dass du mich festhältst, mich nie mehr loslässt. Es hat sich so richtig angefühlt, in meinem Herzen, und mein Kopf sagt, dass es falsch war. Das war es nicht oder?

Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach gehen. Das darfst du mir nicht antun. Was soll ich denn ohne dich machen? Harm, ich braue dich. Verstehst du? Ich vermisse mehr als nur meinen besten Freund. Ich will bei dir sein. Das konnte ich ein Jahr lang nicht. Jetzt bin ich hier. Du musst es nur wollen Harm. Bitte."

„Ma'am?"

Mac schreckte auf, als sie die Stimme der Krankenschwester erkannte.

„Hier ist jemand am Telefon für sie. Kommen sie bitte."

„Ja, einen Moment" antwortet Mac leise, als die Schwester den Raum verließ.

„Ich komme gleich wieder."

Mac stand auf und wollte gerade Harms Hand loslassen, als…

„Mac?" fragte eine leise, zitternde Stimme.

Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte auf ihre Hand. Harms Finger schlossen sich immer fester um ihre.

Langsam, mit Tränen in den Augen, schaute sie auf.

Zwei blaue Augen schauten sie an.

Mac öffnete ihren Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch es kam nichts aus heraus.

„Hey" sagte Harm lächelnd.

„Hey" jetzt konnte endlich auch Mac wieder lächeln. Sie setzte sich wieder neben Harm, der immer noch ihre Hand festhielt.

„Willkommen zurück, sailor!"

Die beiden saßen da und schauten sich einfach nur in die Augen, bis Harm leise sagte:

„Wow"

Mac musste lachen und gleichzeitig weinen.

„Ja, wow."

„Hey, lachst du über mich, Marine?"

Wie hatte sie das vermisst. Da waren sie wieder - Sailor und Marine, Butch und Sundance, Batman und Robin.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? – mich einfach so zu erschrecken. Ich hatte so Angst um dich Harm."

„Nicht weinen, Mac." Harm hob seine Hand und wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Nein, du hast Recht." Mac lächelte Harm an.

Sie war so erleichtert, so glücklich. „Ich hab dich vermisst und so schnell wirst du mich jetzt nicht mehr los, klar? …

Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Gut!"

Mac schaute ihn schmunzelnd an.

„Gut, was?"

„Ja, gut dich zu sehen, Mac" fügte Harm ernst hinzu.

Bei diesem Blick lief Mac eine Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper. Das konnte nur Harm.

„Ja…" flüsterte Mac.

Harm lächelte. „Warum bist du so still?"

Mac schaute auf ihre Hand, die immer Noch mit Harms verschlungen war.

„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie viel ich schon geredet habe."

„Warum? Ich meine, wie lange bist du schon hier?"

Die Schwester von vorhin platze plötzlich wieder in den Raum. „ Ma'am das Telefon … Sie sind wach, ich hole sofort einen Doktor. …

Ach und Ma'am, da ist ein Mr. Brumby am Telefon, der sie unbedingt sprechen will." Damit verließ die Krankenschwester wieder den Raum und es war auf einmal ganz still.

Harm löste seine Hand von Macs woraufhin sie ihn fragend ansah.

„Na los, du hast doch gehört, Telefon für dich."

Mac erschrak. Harm sagte das mit einer solchen Kälte in seiner Stimme. Er wandte sich von Mac ab und sah sie nicht mehr an. Man konnte den

Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen.

„Harm…"

Gerade jetzt betrat ein Arzt das Zimmer, ging auf Harm zu und sprach mit lauter Stimme;

„Commander, schön sie wieder bei und zu haben. Das wurde aber auch Zeit, wie fühlen sie sich?"

Mac hatte sich wieder hingestellt, die Schwester stand im Türrahmen und drängelte: „Kommen sie bitte Ma'am!"

Mac wandte ihren Blick nicht von Harm, als sie sich langsam auf den Weg zur Tür machte.

Kurz bevor sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte schaute Harm ihr in die Augen und sagte: „Ich hatte es fast vergessen."

Außerhalb des Zimmers…

Mac fühlte wie die Wut in ihr aufstieg. Er war endlich wach, sie konnte endlich wieder mit ihm reden. Das war ein so wunderbarer Moment gewesen, bis die Schwester Mics Namen erwähnte. Mac hatte sich genau so erschreckt wie Harm. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht an Mic gedacht.

Gedankenverloren nahm sie das Telefon von der Krankenschwester entgegen und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl an der Wand.

„Sahra? Hallo? Bist du dran?" Mics Stimme war verhältnismäßig ruhig.

„Ja, ich bin's. Ich kann jetzt nicht reden, Harm ist gerade aufgewacht!"

„Nein Sahra, hör mir zu. Ich muss mit dir reden."

Was wollte Mic jetzt? Hatte er nicht verstanden, dass sie gerade beschäftigt war? Sie wollte jetzt einfach nicht mir ihm diskutieren. Sie wollte sich nicht vor ihm rechtfertigen müssen. Außerdem wusste sie auch gar nicht, was sie Mic sagen sollte. Sie war froh endlich wieder „zu Hause" zu sein.

Sie atmete einmal tief ein und aus.

Na los, irgendwann ist das nun mal fällig 

„Ok, was ist los?"

„Wann kommst du nach Sahra?"

Ich will nicht nachkommen…nicht jetzt! Nur „nicht jetzt"? Will ich nachkommen? 

„Mic, ich … ich weiß nicht…"

„Wist du überhaupt nachkommen?" Mics Stimme war ruhig und gefasst, so als wüsste er, was Mac dachte - So, als hätte er sich schon viele Gedanken gemacht. Das irritierte Mac. Sie wurde auf einmal unsicherer.

Will ich nachkommen? Ich will bei Harm sein. Ich kann doch jetzt nicht einfach gehen? Ich will nicht gehen. Nicht jetzt und nicht … später. Das hier ist mein Zuhause. 

Sie entschloss sich, dass Mic die Wahrheit verdient hatte. Auch wenn er sie so maßlos enttäuscht hatte. Das war sie ihm immer noch schuldig.

„Mic, ich muss nachdenken. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin total durcheinander. Ich weiß nicht was ich will."

„ER macht dich durcheinander" Das war eindeutig eine Aussage und keine Frage. „Und das war schon immer so. Wollten wir nicht auch deshalb wegziehen?"

„WIR? Wir wollten wegziehen? DU wolltest wegziehen…"

Mac ohrfeigte sich innerlich, als sie bemerkte was sie Mic da gerade gestand.

„Mic, es … es tut mir leid, ich …"

„Nein, hör auf. Ich dachte immer, ich könnte damit leben. Ich meine, mit dem was zwischen dir und Rabb ist. Aber ich kann so nicht weitermachen. Du willst bei IHM sein, ja?"

Das hatte Mac nicht erwartet. Warum tat Mic ihr das an? Sie konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Jetzt dachte sie nicht mehr nach. Sie sagte einfach das, was ihr in den Kopf kam.

„Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, ob er will, dass ich bei ihm bin!"

Jetzt war es raus. Es war ausgesprochen.

Und Mic schien es fast geahnt zu haben. Er beruhigte sie.

„Mac, werde dir klar, was du willst. Dann können wir weiterreden."

Mic hatte damit aufgelegt. Jetzt stand sie da, total durcheinander und war am weinen.

warum weine ich jetzt? Mic gibt mir die Chance heraus zu finden was ich will. Er weiß es und ich weiß es. Ich werde wieder zu Harm gehen und mit ihm reden. 

Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie einen äußert besorgt blickende Trish hinter ihr stehen.

„Haben sie… das alles mitbekommen?" Fragte Mac leise.

„Es…tut mir leid, ich … stand hier und … entschuldigen sie bitte. Ich hätte weg gehen müssen."

„Nein, schon OK." Das war ihr jetzt auch egal. Ab jetzt sollte es von ihr aus ruhig die ganze Welt wissen – SIE HATTE JETZT ENDLICH DIE CHANCE AUF DIE SIE BEIDE SO LANGE HATTEN WARTEN MÜSSEN!

„Was … ist los?" fragte Trish besorgt. Sie hatte das ganze Telefonat mit angehört.

„Ich bin mir endlich klar geworden was ich will!" sagte Mac sicher.

„und das ist…?" Trish konnte sich die Antwort denken und ein breites Grinsen überkam sie.

„Und das wäre dann wohl Harm!" erwiderte Mac lächelnd.

Trish nahm sie in den Arm und flüsterte: „Das wird aber auch Zeit. Jetzt gehen sie rein, los!"

„Sie wissen aber schon, dass Harm wach ist…"

„Ja natürlich. Aber wir können auch noch 10 Minuten warten!" sie schob Mac leicht ich Richtung Tür und lächelte aufmunternd.

_Harms Zimmer…_

Mac betrat den Raum, als 2 Krankenschwestern schon wieder auf dem Weg zur Tür waren. Sie ließ sie vorbei und ging näher zum Bett, wo sich der Doktor immer noch mit Harm unterhielt.

Jetzt bemerkte der Doktor Macs Anwesenheit und drehte sich zu ihr um:

„Ah, da ist ja ihre treuste Besucherin. Ich werde sie jetzt allein lassen."

Harm schaute kurz auf, senkte dann seinen Blick sofort wieder. Er war wütend. Alles musste dieser Brumby versauen. Für einen kleinen Moment hatte Harm geglaubt, alles sei wie früher- da saß seine beste Freundin und gleichzeitig die Liebe seines Lebens. Er dachte für diese kurze Zeit, dass sie bei ihm bleiben würde, bis er seinen Namen hören musste und ihm so schlagartig klar wurde, dass sie wieder zurück zu diesem Mic gehen würde.

Mac kam lächelnd auf ihn zu. Noch bevor sie sein Bett erreichte, platze es aus Harm heraus:

„Und? Geht es ihm gut? Wann fliegst du wieder?"

Mac blieb schlagartig stehen und das Lächeln verschwand sofort aus ihrem Gesicht. Was ist los mit ihm? 

„Harm, was…?"

Harm konnte sich nicht mehr bremsen. Am liebsten hätte er laut geschrieen.

„Na, du kannst es ruhig sagen. Wann läufst du wieder zu ihm zurück?"

Er schaute sie die ganze Zeit nicht einmal an. Er starrte einfach nur auf seine Hände und bemerkte so den völlig fassungslosen und verzweifelten Blick von Mac nicht.

„Hey! Ich bin hier um dir…"

„ … Auf wiedersehen zu sagen?" unterbrach Harm sie laut. „Macht dir das eigentlich Spaß? Du kommst hier her und lässt mich dann einfach wieder alleine? Also mir macht das definitiv keinen Spaß. Vielleicht ist es dir noch nicht aufgefallen, aber du kannst mir verdammt wehtun!"

Mac wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Das war wirklich das letzte womit sie gerechnet hatte. So etwas von ihrem besten Freund und dem Mann zu hören, denn sie so wahnsinnig liebte, das tat einfach zu weh. Sie fing an zu schluchzen und konnte es schließlich nicht verhindern, laut los zu weinen.

Erst jetzt sah Harm zu ihr auf. „Verdammt Mac…!"

Das war zu viel für sie. Sie drehte sich um und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Sie sah vor lauter Tränen alles verschwommen. Sie wollte nur noch alleine sein. Sie brauchte jetzt Zeit – Zeit zum Nachdenken. Wenn das so weiterging, machte sie das irgendwann noch verrückt.

Sie rannte aus der Türe, die Hände vor dem Gesicht, und stieß beinahe mit Trish zusammen, die erschrocken von ihrem Stuhl aufgesprungen war.

„Mac, Kind, was ist denn los?"

Mac rannte einfach nur weiter. Sie lief die Treppe hinunter, verließ das Gebäude und sprang in ihre gemietete Corvette.

Weg, einfach nur weg! 

Vor Harms Zimmer…

Trish stand mit weit aufgerissenem Mund und Aungen im Flur und starre den Eingang zur Treppe an, durch den Mac eben weinend verschwunden war. Auch Frank hatte Mac sehr verwundert nachgeschaut.

Trish drehte sich langsam zu ihrem Mann um.

„Was…?"

„Trish, ich hab keine Ahnung. Sagtest du nicht eben, dass sie sich für Harm entschieden hat?"

„Genau das ist ja der Punkt. Ich hatte erwartet sie glücklich wieder zu sehen … HARM!"

„Langsam Trish!" Frank versuchte noch Trish zu bremsen, doch die stürmte schon zielsicher und mit ernster Miene auf die Zimmertüre zu.

Frank eilte ihr hinterher.

Im Raum angekommen, stellte sich Trish vor Harms Bett und verschränkte die Arme vor sich. Sie war gerade wirklich wütend auf ihren Sohn. Sie wusste, dass es für Mac alles andere als einfach war, eine so große Entscheidung zu treffen. Fordernd sah sie Harm an, der den Kopf gesenkt hatte.

„Was hast du gemacht Harm?" Sie benutze ihren besten es-gibt-Ärger-Ton. Frank hielt sich im Hintergrund und beobachtete das Geschehen.

Harm antwortete nicht und er schaute auch nicht auf. Er war verletzt und dachte nur an sich. Er redete sich ein, dass Mac ihm schließlich auch wehgetan hatte, und das in einer Art und Weise, die er gar nicht beschreiben konnte.

„Harm was hast du zu Mac gesagt? Ich habe sie hier gerade weinend aus dem Krankenhaus stürmen sehen."

Harm schaute auf.

„Das ist doch mal wieder typisch Sahra MacKenzie. Wenn ich sie brauche, dann ist sie nicht da. Im Gegenteil: sie ist ziemlich gut darin, mich zu verletzten! Und das nur, weil sie nicht zu ihren eigenen Entscheidungen stehen kann."

Trishs Blick war eisern. Nach einer Weile Stille konnte Harm den Blickkontakt nicht mehr halten. Er starrte auf seine Hände.

Nicht nur Mac macht mir das Leben schwer. Ich schaffte das auch schon ganz alleine. Ich weiß, ich bin nicht unschuldig aber was will meine Mutter jetzt von mir? 

„So, sie ist nicht da, wenn du sie brauchst ja? Harm hör mir zu: Mac ist 11 Stunden von Australien bis hier her geflogen. Hat ungefähr 4 Stunden geschlafen seit sie hier ist und ist dir nicht eine Minute von der Seite gewichen. Das Krankenhaus ist noch nicht einmal darauf gekommen uns zu informieren. Wer hat uns angerufen? – Mac! Erzähl mir nicht, sie sei nicht für dich da. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie schwer du es ihr machst!"

Harm wurde wütend. War das wahr was seine Mutter da sagte? Mac war die ganze Zeit da gewesen? Sie hatte sich um alles hier gekümmert?

Frank, der die ganze Zeit im hinteren Teil des Zimmers gestanden hatte und alles beobachtete, schaute sich Harm an – genau an. Schließlich fasste er für sich einen Entschluss. Das konnte nicht so weiter gehen. Er drehte sich um und verließ, ohne dass die beiden anderen es bemerkten, den Raum.

Harm konnte nichts sagen. Was gab es jetzt noch zu sagen?

„Ach und noch was Harm: einen Tipp: Mac wollte gerade zu ihrer Entscheidung stehen, aber durch dein Verhalten wird sie das jetzt wahrscheinlich noch mal überdenken."

In Harms Kopf ratterte es.

„Du meinst, sie rennt jetzt gleich wieder zurück zu Brumby?" Harm sah Trish sarkastisch an, bis es, auf Trishs vielsagenden Blick hin, endlich in seinem Kopf KLICK machte.

Das darf nicht wahr sein. Bitte sag nicht, dass Mac … das sie … nicht vorhatte zu Mic zu gehen? Sie wollte… bei mit bleiben? 

„Mom? Mac hatte gar nicht vor wieder zu gehen?"

Trish drehte sich zum Fenster um und schaute hinaus.

„Nein." Sagte sie leise. „Das glaube ich nicht."

Oh Gott. Ich bin so ein Idiot. Ich kann sie nicht noch mal verlieren. Ich liebe sie. Warum hab ich nicht einfach meinen Mund aufgemacht und anstatt sie anzuschreien, lieber gesagt, was ich wirklich fühle? Ich hab es schon wieder vermasselt. 

„Ich muss sofort zu ihr und mit ihr reden!" stellte Harm fest und begann zu versuchen sich im Bett auf zu richten.

Trish schnellte an seine Seite.

„Nein Harm, du weißt, dass das nicht geht. Und du weißt auch, dass es jetzt an Mac liegt. Ich hoffe für euch beide, dass du sie vorhin nicht zu sehr verletzt hast…"

Harm vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Das durfte alles nicht wahr sein. Jetzt war es vorbei. Er konnte nichts tun. Er war absolut hilflos. Er konnte sie unmöglich gehen lassen ohne ihr zu sagen, wie sehr er liebte. Doch das lag jetzt alles in Macs Händen.

**Währenddessen**

**in einem Hotel,**

**Maryland, **

Mac betrat, mit einem immer noch Tränen überströmten Gesicht, das Hotelzimmer.

Nachdem sie in ihre Corvette gestiegen war, suchte sie einfach nur das nächste Hotel um Nachdenken zu können.

Sie setzte sich erschöpft und völlig aufgelöst auf das Bett in der Mitte des Raumes.

Sie konnte noch gar nicht richtig fassen, was da gerade vor wenigen Minuten geschehen war. Sie hatte sich eben noch fest vorgenommen, alles ein für alle mal mit Harm zu klären. Sie hatte das alles einfach nicht mehr ertragen können. Sie war sich erst eben im Auto wirklich bewusst geworden, dass sie eine unglaublich schwere Entscheidung treffen musste. Ihr Kopf sagte ihr, dass sie sich einfach viel mehr Zeit lassen musste, ihr Herz hatte die Entscheidung schon fast getroffen.

Mac war trotzdem unsicher. Was sollte sie bloß tun? Harms Reaktion eben hatte sie verletzt. Sie schafften es einfach immer wieder sich gegenseitig weh zu tun. Sogar wenn Harm gerade erst 15 Minuten aus dem Koma erwacht war. Das war so irrsinnig. So ging es Mac mit keinem anderen Menschen auf der Welt – nur mit Harm.

Sie liebte ihn, dass konnte sie sich endlich eingestehen. Und das war so unfair gegenüber Mic. Sie hatte Mic geheiratet und war mit ihm nach Australien gegangen, ein Teil von ihr war jedoch in Amerika geblieben – bei Harm. Jetzt war sie wieder hier und fand diesen Teil in sich plötzlich wieder. Es war ein wahnsinniges Gefühl in seiner Nähe zu sein, in seine Augen zu schauen, sein Flyboy-Lächeln zu sehen. Sie hatte versucht, dass alles hinter sich zu lassen und ein Stück weit gelang ihr das auch – in Australien. Jedoch nicht hier. Hier war alles wieder so real, so greifbar. Ihr größter Wunsch war hier auf einmal wieder aufgetaucht. Sie sehnte sich danach bei Harm zu sein. Sei es nur in der gleichen Stadt. Seine bloße Anwesenheit machte sie glücklich. Dieses Gefühl des Glücks wollte sie nicht mehr los lassen.

Auf der anderen Seite war es ihr auch mit Mic gut gegangen. Er war ihr Ehemann uns sorge für sie. Er kümmerte sich um sie und schenkte ihr so viel Aufmerksamkeit. Sie bekam alles von ihm, was sie wollte – bedingungslos. Er war ihr ein guter Mann und eigentlich vertraute sie ihm, wäre da nicht die Sache mit Harms E-Mails gewesen. Konnte sie diese Ehe einfach so wegwerfen für eine ungewisse Zukunft?

Verzweifelt ließ sich Mac aufs Bett zurückfallen. Ihre Hände wanderten in ihre Taschen. Sie lag eine Weile so da, bis sie einen kleinen, glänzenden Gegenstand aus ihrer Tasche hervorholte, ihn hochhielt uns sich ansah.

Harms Goldwings! 

Sie musste lächeln. Sie verband damit so viele Erinnerungen, die sie mit Harm teilte.

Es ist keine Zeit um in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, es zählt nun nur das hier und jetzt! 

„Was soll ich bloß machen?" flüsterte sie in die Stille des leeren Apartment hinein.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und jemand trat zu ihr in Zimmer.

Mac erschrak und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Die Goldwings hatte sie immer noch in ihrer Hand. Langsam drehte sie sich um. Als sie Frank im Türrahmen erkannte runzelte sie die Stirn. Warum war er hier? Und woher hatte er gewusst wo sie war?

„Frank?"

„Hallo Mac. Es tut mir leid falls ich sie erschreckt habe."

Mac nickte verblüfft und wies mit ihrer hand auf einen Stuhl, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Nein, ich bleibe nicht lange, danke."

Mac kam sich eigenartig vor. Mit Frank hatte sie noch nicht viel geredet, er war für sie irgendwie mysteriös. Wie kam es, dass er jetzt hier war?

Bevor Mac überlegen konnte was sie sagen sollte, fuhr Frank fort.

„Sie wissen, ich habe das alles mitbekommen. Und ich rede jetzt nicht nur von heute und den Ereignissen des Tages. Ich rede auch über die vergangen Jahre, in denen ich Harm und Sie kenne."

Unbewusst schloss Mac bei diesen Worten ihre Finger noch fester um Harms Goldwings.

„ich bin nur hier um ihnen eins klar zu machen: Jetzt haben sie die Chance – jetzt. Es gilt genau jetzt, auch wenn die Situation noch so schwer ist. Und verstehen sie mich nicht falsch, ich kann verstehen, dass sie vor einer großen Entscheidung stehen. Aber wenn sie etwas ändern wollen – nur wenn sie es wirklich wollen – dann ist jetzt die Zeit dazu."

Mac öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, was sie sagen sollte. Doch bevor sie etwas von sich geben konnte sah ihr Frank in die Augen und sie schloss ihren Mund wieder.

„Ich bin nicht derjenige, der eine Antwort braucht. Das sind sie – Sie und Harm." Damit drehte er sich um, verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Zimmer und hinterließ eine verwirrte, nachdenkliche Mac.

Mac saß lange einfach nur da und dachte über die Worte nach, die Frank ihr gerade gesagt hatte: Aber wenn sie etwas ändern wollen, dann ist jetzt die Zeit dazu. Jetzt. Jetzt ist die Zeit um etwas zu verändern Mac formte den Satz immer wieder in ihrem Kopf um, bis sie irgendwann endlich verstand was Frank ihr da gesagt hatte.

Und ich will etwas verändern! 

Sie holte ihr Handy heraus, schaltete es an und wählte Mics Nummer.

„Sahra?"

„Ja, Hi!" sagte Mac ruhig.

„Ich habe auf deinen Anruf gewartet!" berichtete er gefasst.

„Ich weiß."

Mac saß da, mit dem Telefon in der einen und den Goldwings in der anderen Hand. Sie lächelte. Endlich hatte sie sich entschieden.

„Du kommst nicht nach, hab ich Recht?" Mic wurde zu Macs Überraschung nicht laut.

„Nein, ich komme nicht nach." Diese Worte fielen ihr nach so langer Zeit des Nachdenkens nicht mehr schwer.

„Ich wusste es."

„Es tut mir leid, aber das ist das, was mein Herz sagt, verstehst du?"

„Ich denke nicht, aber ich werde mir Mühe geben. … ich gehe davon aus, dass wir alles formelle später klären werden?"

„Ja." Mac wunderte sich, dass Mic ihr so entgegenkam. Sie hatte das Gefühl, für Mic war das alles schon seit dem letzten Telefonat klar

gewesen.

„Ich werde mich schon mal darum kümmern, Sahra."

„Warum tust das?" fragte Mac gerührt.

„Weil ich wusste, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Bitte verlang nicht, dass ich das erkläre. OK?"

„OK! Mic ich … muss jetzt!"

„Ja, viel Glück, Sahra!"

Mic war es, der als erster die Verbindung unterbrach.

Bevor sie aufstand und das Hotel verließ nahm sie den Ring von ihrer Rechten Hand ab Damit hatte sie die Entscheidung gefällt. Trotzdem war eins sicher: sie würde es Harm nicht einfach machen. Sie hatte nun den ersten, riesigen Schritt getan, auch wenn er das vielleicht nicht wusste. Jetzt war er an der Reihe.

**Bethesda Navy-Krankenhaus**

**Maryland**

**Harms Zimmer**

Harm saß schon eine Stunde lang da wie in Trance. Sein Bett war in eine aufrechte Position gebracht worden.

Trish hatte den Raum verlassen, als Harm anfing nicht mehr zu antworten. Aber was sollte er auch sagen, wenn er die Antworten selbst nicht hatte. Er hatte nur eins: Angst! Harm hatte Angst Mac wieder und damit endgültig zu verlieren. Warum hatte er sie angeschrieen? – Das wollte er doch gar nicht. Er wollte doch nur bei ihr sein und sie nie mehr gehen lassen. War das jetzt zu spät? Hatte er es jetzt endgültig fertig gebracht, sie zu verlieren? Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Er musste schon ein Jahr ohne Kontakt zu ihr aushalten. Er hatte ihr so viel zu erzählen. Doch vor allem wollte er ihr endlich sagen, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete und wie sehr er sie brauchte. Er betete, dass er die Chance dazu noch bekam.

Vor Erschöpfung stütze er den Kopf in seine Hände.

Als er wieder aufsah, traute er seinen Augen nicht. Er hatte sie nicht hereinkommen hören, so war er in seinen Gedanken versunken. Doch da stand Mac – im Türrahmen. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen schaute Mac auf den Boden und ging zu Harms Bett. Sie sagte nichts. Ihr Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Emotionen. Still setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl, die Hände unter dem Bett verborgen. Sie starrte immer noch auf den Boden.

Harm war so dankbar für diese letzte Chance und er wusste, dass das allein Mac Entscheidung gewesen war. Sie hatte die Wahl gehabt und war trotzdem wieder zurückgekehrt.

Harm versprach sich, endlich alles zu sagen.

„Es tut mir so wahnsinnig Leid Mac." Flüsterte Harm. Er suchte den Blickkontakt zu ihr, doch Mac richtete weiterhin ihren Blick auf den Boden.

„Ich bin ein Idiot, ich weiß. Hör zu: Ich hätte das vorhin nicht sagen sollen. Ich … du kennst mich doch. Mac, du musst mit verzeihen. Es tut mir leid."

Immer noch schaute sie ihn nicht an. Harm hatte keine Chance ihre Augen zu sehen. Das machte ihn beinahe wahnsinnig.

„Ich will nicht wieder ohne dich sein müssen Mac. Das halte ich nicht aus. Ich musste es ein Jahr ertragen, tu mir das nicht an, bitte!"

Stille.

„Ich weiß, ich habe dir schon viel zu oft wehgetan und glaube mir; das ist das letzte was ich je wollte oder will. Du weißt das oder? Mac ich will, dass du glücklich bist."

…

„Du musst jetzt keine Entscheidung treffen, das will ich nicht von dir verlangen, aber ich will dass du eins weißt und dass du das nie vergisst:

Ich bin noch nie so hoffnungslos in jemanden verliebt gewesen wie in dich. Das war schon immer so, es hat sich nach einem Jahr nicht geändert und es wird sie nie ändern … Ich liebe dich Sahra."

Harm hielt die Luft an. Er hatte es gesagt uns Mac wusste doch, dass ihm so was unheimlich schwer fiel. Was machte sie da mit ihm? Warum sah sie ihn nicht an? Er hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl.

Endlich erlöste Mac ihn und schaute langsam auf. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war völlig neutral. Sie sagte leise: „Ich habe meine Entscheidung schon getroffen" dabei hielt sie ihre linke Hand hoch.

Harms Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er schaute verwundert auf Macs erhobene Hand Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er bemerkte, dass Mac am linken Ringfinger weder einer Verlobungs- noch einen Hochzeitsring trug.

Fassungslos blickte er von ihrer Hand zu ihren Augen und wieder zurück. Mac musste lachen. Harm war völlig durch den Wind. Und sie konnte jetzt endgültig ihr lächeln nicht mehr zurück halten oder verbergen. Sie war überglücklich, und zeigte sie ihm jetzt auch.

Sie hatten es fast geschafft.

„Das … das ist … dein Ernst?" stotterte Harm vor sich hin. Seine Augen begannen mehr und mehr zu leuchten.

„Ja sailor, das ist mein völliger ernst!" flüsterte Mac. Sie nahm langsam Harms Hand in ihre und bemerkte, wie sehr er zitterte. „Hey…"

Harm legte seinen Finger auf ihre Lippen und zog sie mit der anderen Hand langsam zu sich. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, hielt Mac inne.

„Harm?"

„Mhh..?"

„Ich liebe dich auch!"

Endlich trafen sich ihre Lippen, zu erst in einem vorsichtigen, zärtlichen Kuss. Harm zog Mac näher zu sich ohne den Kontakt zu ihr zu brechen. Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und Mac vergrub ihre Hände in Harms Nacken. Sie küssten sich bis beiden die Luft ausging. Langsam lösten sie sich voneinander und schauten sich mit glänzenden Augen an.

„Musstest du mich so lange zappeln lassen?" fragte Harm schmunzelnd.

„Du hattest das auch wirklich redlich verdient." Mac grinste ihn an.

„Es tut mir leid!"

„Jetzt hör auf damit, OK?"

„Ich liebe dich, Mac!" sagte Harm. Jetzt wo es einmal ausgesprochen war, konnte er es nicht oft genug sagen. „Dir ist schon klar, dass du mich jetzt nicht mehr los wirst oder?"

„Das will ich auch gar nicht, sailor. Ich geb dich nicht mehr her!"

Mittlerweile saß Mac auf der Bettkante und hielt Harm immer noch so nah wie möglich an sich.

„Mac…." Harms Gesichtsausdruck wurde etwas ernster.

„Ja?"

…

„Heirate mich!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Mac lief eine Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper. Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, glänzten ihre Augen tränengefüllt.

„Ja! Ja, ich heirate dich!"

Wieder zog Harm sie zu sich und küsste sie sanft. Er legte all seine Liebe in diesen Kuss. Er konnte jetzt noch nicht los lassen. Er schloss sie ihn eine Umarmung und hielt sie so fest und nah an sich wie möglich.

Eins musste Harm aber noch klären, deswegen ließ er sie wieder langsam los.

„Aber, du weißt, dass es da noch viel zu klären gibt, du bist immer noch Misses Brumby!"

er schaute sie ernst an.

Mac senkte ihren Blick.

„Ich habe seinen Namen nicht angenommen, Harm. Ich bin nicht Misses Brumby."

Harm zögerte einen Moment, bis er antwortete „Okay, wenn wir alles geschafft haben, dann wirst du bald einmal mehr MISSES MACKENZIE heißen!"

Mac schaute ihm lange in die Augen. Sie war noch nie zuvor so glücklich wie in diesem Augenblick.

„Du meinst Misses RABB!"

FINAL

Das war meine aller erste FF und ich würde mich über Feedback RIESIG freuen. Für konstruktive Kritik bin ich immer offen!


End file.
